Kittens and Wolves
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Sequel to "Cats and Dogs". Emily and Spencer's relationship has been working out. They're in love, great sex. But what about what they had at Cats and Dogs? Will they ever have another passionate encounter as they did that night, or will they be doomed to live out their erotic fantasies in their head? Spemily, M. Also, I am very excited that it is exactly 3000 words. I have OCD.


Reid could _not_ figure out how he got into this.

One minute, he was sleeping like a baby, and the next minute, he wakes up handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Em? Sweetie?" Reid mumbles."Where are you?"

He hears steps approaching his bedroom. And then, there Prentiss stood, in one of his unbuttoned oxford shirts and his favorite lingerie of hers. She was holding a hot cup of coffee, sipping quietly."Good morning."

"Ah...good morning. So, um...I'm handcuffed." He rattles the chains.

"Duh." Prentiss giggles."Of course."

Reid chuckles nervously."Um, why?"

Prentiss tosses the cup aside, not caring where it landed. Reid was usually very conscious about things like that, but he was focused on her. She switches over to him, then straddles him. He still had his boxers on, but the shirt he had had on the night before was gone."Don't deny it, Spencer. We're a match made in heaven."

"I know. I love you, a lot, Em-"

"Not that." She snaps."I want to dominate. You want to be dominated. You want to be somebody's property, you want someone to _own_ you. I can do that. I can be your master, I can give you what you need, I can please you. Does that excite you?"

Reid gulps, rattling his chains."We...left that at Cats and Dogs, remember?"

"We left _them_ behind...but not our wants, our _needs._ I know you feel it, Spencer. I know you like it, being tied up, having me take control of you. I can call you Spencer. I can call you Reid. I can call you my handsome, amazing, astonishing genius. But you're still my kitten." Prentiss leans over, her hair tickling his face and neck. She whispers in his ear.

"_You're still my favorite bitch._"

"Emily," he whispers shakily."Please uncuff me. Then we can do whatever we want to each other, but I just don't want to be tied up."

"Is it just me?" Prentiss says, tilting her head. She climbs off of him, then walks into his closet."Am I imagining all the things you keep in here?"

Reid shifts...to the best of his ability."What?"

She begins to throw things out. Clothes, shoes, books."All of the things the dogs used on you at Cats and Dogs. All of the things that satisfy you. I know you're not satisfied with our sex life."

Reid shakes his head."What?! No! Emily, we love each other, that's all that matters!"

"Fine. You're happy. That's great. _I'm not_. You want to be controlled." Prentiss disappears inside the closet, still shouting."I want to control. How long are you going to keep playing this game? It's just awkward. I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm sure you feel the same way. But, come on..."

Prentiss comes out with a solid blue plastic bin. She throws the lid off.

"Exhibit A." She pulls out a whip.

"B." She tosses a mask to the side.

"C." She chucks a gag at him.

"D." She waves a pair of handcuffs at him."What else is there to say? Why do you keep all of this if you're soooo against us having what we had in room number seven?"

Reid blushes.

"Spence..." Prentiss kicks the bin over."Just because we take care of each other's needs does not mean that we can't be in love. We can have it both ways. It doesn't have to be 'I love you so much' sex all the time. Don't you want 'I just want to fuck you so hard'? That feral, wild passion? How does that sound?"

Reid nods."O-okay."

"Okay, then." Prentiss smirks, and Reid could see the gears turning in her head.

"Can you uncuff me...?" He says meekly.

Prentiss walks over to him...

And slaps him. Hard.

"I already said no!" She says."I think we need a safe word, kitten."

Reid gulps."We-we didn't have one before."

"Well, I know you a little better...but I don't know how much you can handle. So if you want me to stop, the word will be 'mercy'."

"That is so embarrassing...can it be-"

Prentiss slaps him again."_No._ You follow my orders!"

Reid nods. Prentiss bites her lip, smirking. She uncuffs Spencer, who immediately tries to jump up. She pushes him back down, immediately flipping him over. She cuffs him back to the bed, this time face-down.

"Mmm...look at that..." She purrs.

Reid struggled to turn and see what she was gawking at, but he couldn't see behind him.

"So cute. I think I like it."

Reid gasps,"What? What?!" He thrashes around.

"Hey!" She snaps."Stay still until I tell you otherwise."

Reid stills, shivering.

"You'll get ten. Count for me," Prentiss grabs the whip she pulled out earlier. Reid started to ask "ten what?" but then noticed what she was getting.

He whimpers."Please, Emily! I can't take ten!"

Prentiss' finger runs along his back tracing his tattoo, tickling his spine, until it comes to a rest at his butt. He blushes. Is that what she was talking about? "Cute"? She called his butt "cute"?

Prentiss cooes,"Wooow. So soft and pale. Who knew my kitten had such a great ass?"

"Who knew my wolf had a butt fetish?" Reid says, without thinking. Soon, he felt a sting on his left butt cheek.

"Quiet!"

"O-one!" Reid yelps. That was number one, right?

"Nuh-uh. That one was for bad behavior." Prentiss laughs whimsically. She kneels in front of him.

Reid lets out a little shriek when he feels her take the soft flesh of his ass in between her teeth. She runs her tongue over the now-flushed skin, then releases it, leaving a nice little bite mark in her wake.

"E-Emily!" He groans.

She doesn't spank him this time, but instead says,"Aw, come on. Nobody sees your bare ass except me. Might as well leave my signature. Unless there's something I don't know about?"

"W-what?! No-n-no! Of course not!" Reid stammers, voice raising several pitches.

"Calm down, kitten! I was just kidding." She giggles."Alright. I think we better get started with your spanking, hm?"

Reid shifts, biting the pillowcase in anticipation.

"Be nice, and I'll give you a treat." Reid nods. Prentiss grabs the whip, rubbing the tassels all over his backside."You ready?"

He nods, gulping."Please...not too hard."

Prentiss snickers."I love it when you beg. You're so fucking adorable."

Reid begins to straighten her out and tell her that he is a man and he is _not_ "adorable", but before he could even move his lips, Prentiss had cracked the whip on his already pink cheeks.

He shrieks in surprise."I wasn't ready!"

"Count it out, unless you want to start again!"

"O-one!"

Prentiss grins."Okay. Good kitten."

Reid blushes. He almost yells "mercy, mercy, mercy, mercy" but stays quiet. Despite the sting of his behind, he felt absolute pleasure out of being her "bitch"...which is not his favorite term in the world...

The whip comes down again."Come on, kitten, count it!"

"Two!" He tries to hide his face in the pillow from embarrassment.

"Aw, c'mon, kitten, don't hide your pretty face! You've got eight more!" She giggles. He totally hated Emily Prentiss sometimes. He buries his face deeper in the downy pillow. Prentiss grabs his hair and pulls his head up, looking him in the eyes. Tears were rolling down his face. Prentiss sticks her bottom lip out."Awww. It hurts?"

Reid nods, quivering his lip and trying to look innocent. She was still his girlfriend. She had to have _some_ sympathy, right?

"You're so beautiful, Spencer."

Reid parts his lips. That was the first time she had called him Spencer ever since she had gotten complete control.

"So beautiful..." She kisses his tears away, petting his mane of hair. She strokes his cheek. Then her eyes met his again."I love you so much Spencer..."

"I love you too, Emily," he smiles. She leans in and kisses him passionately, moaning into his mouth. Her tongue dances with his, tasting every corner of his delicious mouth.

Emily licks her lips."So damn beautiful..."

Reid closed his eyes. She was prepared to be lovey-dovey for the forty seconds he got. He knew that "damn beautiful" would soon turn to "panty-dropping".

"So...fucking...beautiful." She moans, kissing his jaw.

"Emily...no more spankings. Please?"

"So fucking sexy, so pretty, so innocent..." She pants wantonly, kissing wherever she pleased."So ready for me, kitten."

"Spencer" was gone. He was "kitten" now. He buries his face into the pillow, ready to resume his role.

"No more spankings, kitten. Hmm, let's go see my damage." She purrs. She licks and kisses a trail down to his backside, which was angry red, her bite mark standing out proudly.

"Tell me I'm yours," Reid breathes."Forever."

Prentiss pauses."Of course you are, Spencer. I love you."

"No! Tell me I'm yours," Reid growls.

Prentiss grins. She grabs his hair and yanks his head back."You're mine. _Mine. _You belong to me, kitten."

Reid growls in pleasure.

"You're mine, kitten. I own you."

"Yes, ma'am."

Prentiss laughs wryly."So obedient. That's why you're my favorite. I could tell you to kill someone and you would do it, no questions asked."

Reid blushed.

"Do you know...what you do to me, Spencer?" Prentiss breathes into his ear. It tickled him and he shifted.

Reid begins to nod, but then begins to shake, but then shrugs his shoulders.

"Seeing you like this makes me so fucking horny."

Reid takes a chance, and says,"Are you talking about Spencer, or kitten?"

Prentiss chuckles."You, kitten. Who else?"

"W-what about Spencer? What does he do that makes you...er...'horny'?"

Prentiss smirks."Spencer? What does he do?"

"Yes. What does he do?"

"There are things that make me horny that he does. Other things...they just make my heart swell."

"What makes your heart swell?" Reid whispers.

"When we have a hard case, that really hits home." Prentiss begins to walk around the room slowly."He gives me that look. Telling me we'll be fine, I'll be fine. As soon as we get in the door, he'll take me into his arms, and...tell me how much he loves me. Tell me how beautiful I am, how important I am to him."

"Wh-what else?" Reid gulps.

Prentiss sighs, sitting on the bed next to him."When he knows exactly how I feel. I'll smile, and I'll laugh, when really, I'll be really depressed and sad. And he'll cheer me up. We'll cuddle and watch movies. He's so much stronger than he looks. I'll fall asleep on the couch, and he would carry me into bed. And he's not just about the sex. He loves me. And he tells me every day. Even on a case."

"Never by text message."

Prentiss looks up at Reid."What?"

"It...he'll say it by text message. But he always says it in person, and that's the one that counts for the day."

Prentiss smiles softly."Yeah."

Reid gives her an amused look. She uncuffs him, and he turns over. Before he could get up, she cuffs him so that he was face-up.

"Wha-hey! I thought that..."

"What? That because I love Spencer, and that he always makes me happy, that kitten gets a break? No way! I have one more trick up my sleeve!" Prentiss laughs whimsically, music to his ears.

Her eyes travel to the plastic bin with Spencer's...belongings in it. She digs a little deeper, and pulls out the cock cuff.

"Have you ever used this, kitten?" Prentiss giggles.

Reid shakes his head quickly."No! It doesn't fit!"

"It felt too tight?" She purrs.

"Yes! Way too tight!"

Prentiss grins."Which means, it's just right!" She licks her lips at the sight of his erection."Mm...I bet you want to come, huh?"

Reid whimpers and shakes the chains."Pleeaase, Emily!"

Prentiss fastens the cock cuff on his shaft, tying the string quickly.

"You're under _my_ control, kitten. Remember? You said it yourself. I own you." Prentiss begins to lick the precum off of his cock, moaning."Sooooo goooooood."

She begins to stroke his shaft, humming in content. Reid was bucking into her hand. Prentiss slides his unbuttoned shirt off of her shoulders. She takes her bra off, and before Reid could blink, his cock was in between her breasts.

"Oh, God!" He yelps. She had never done _that_ before! He had never even thought about that!

Every time his cock would come all the way up, she would lick his tip; what drove him crazy was when she would take his head into her mouth and release it with a "pop".

"Where do you want it, kitten? Hm? Do you want to cum in my mouth? Or do you want it all over my tits?"

"I-inside of you-please-please..."

Prentiss throws her head back with cocky laughter."Good choice."

She strips herself of her underwear, and throws her leg over him. She eagerly takes his length, crying out."Oh, yeah, kitten! Fuck."

She starts to ride him, grabbing the headboard.

"Emily!"

"That's right, kitten. Say my name, say my fucking name!" She growls.

"Emily, oh, yes, yes, yes!" He squeals.

"Mm, yeah, mine..._my_ kitten. You're my fucking kitten, baby, my bitch." She pants, tossing her head back, moving her hips even faster."Say my name, honey, come on, say my name!"

Reid cries out,"Emily! Emily, yes, Emily..."

His wails echoed in her ears as she gyrates on his cock, whimpering in pleasure.

"Beg me. Tell me you want to cum, sweetie," she whispers.

Reid almost felt like he was going to explode. He wanted to come, wanted to fill her with his hot spunk; but the stupid cuff wasn't letting him do anything!"Em...I need to cum. I have to, God, Em!"

Prentiss was desperately bucking into him, trying to get as much friction as possible. Reid threw his head against the headboard, and he could tell she was close; he knew from her small whimpers and moans, and the lightning-quick speed of her hips against him.

"I'm gonna come...fuck, baby, come with me, kitten." Her speed increases, and as soon as Reid felt her gripping him, letting him go, gripping, letting him go, she untied the string, the cuff falling off of his erection. They come together, Emily's nails leaving deep marks in Spencer's chest. Reid's orgasm lasted the longest. He was still going long after Emily finished, and she rode it out, never stopping the movement of her hips.

Reid shoots his last stream of spunk, and Emily eventually stops her gyrations. She climbs off, panting. She collapses next to him, panting hard.

"How...about...that...treat?" She says in between breaths. Reid nods. She smirks and grabs the key to the handcuffs, releasing his wrists.

"Am I Spencer again?" He whispers.

Prentiss doesn't reply, but gazes at him, throwing the handcuffs to the side. Reid rubs his wrists tenderly, blushing. Before Reid knew it, she was sucking his cock. Her hand was massaging his balls, her mouth deep-throating him. When she pulls her mouth off, she whispers,"Come on, baby."

Reid immediately caught on, noticing that they were in the sixty-nine position. His hands moved to her apple-shaped bottom, and he eagerly laps up her juices. She groans into his shaft, and every time she would feel his tongue inside of her, she would move her mouth off and gently bite into his hip, whimpering in pleasure.

Reid soon felt Prentiss quivering above him. He gently blows on her entrance, then sticks his tongue inside. She whines and bites his hip, then goes back to sucking him.

"I'm close, kitten," she pants."I'm going to come, baby, baby, I'm so close, fuck!"

Reid growls to indicate that he, too, was about to cum, and together, they met their orgasm. The only thing that Emily kept saying was "I love you Spencer, I love you Spencer, I love you so much..."

xXxXx

"It is so cute how he eats his ice cream," JJ laughs.

Reid pouts."Everything I do is 'cute' to you guys. 'Adorable'. I am a _man_, God damn it!"

"But, Spence, just look at how you eat it. You take little licks at it until it's all gone." JJ giggles."It's cute!"

Prentiss laughs, taking a spoonful of her own sundae."Aw, leave him alone. He's obviously trying to be sexy. 'I'd lick you like this...'"

"You guys are so mean!" Reid pouts, licking his ice cream.

"C'mon, you just did it!" JJ squeals.

"I can't bite it! I have sensitive teeth!"

Prentiss sighs."Nobody said you had to bite it. You can, like, get it with your lips. Or you could take man-like licks. Those licks make you look like a little puppy."

"More like a kitten!" JJ cackles.

Prentiss pauses, eyes widening.

"K-kitten?" Reid squeaks.

"What? It was just a joke. Is there something I don't know about?" JJ says slowly.

Prentiss grins wickedly."Kitten...that's my new name for you, Reid."

Reid smirks."Well, then, you're the wolf."

JJ laughs anxiously."Um...yeah. Okay."

Prentiss licks her lips, her eyes flickering in the light. Reid knew that look.

He was changing his locks.


End file.
